


An Unwanted Guest

by Pilferingstarlight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post Character Death, Tragedy, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilferingstarlight/pseuds/Pilferingstarlight
Summary: The night of Phil's funeral, Dan receives an unwanted guest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Who doesn't love a good late-night-exhaustion-induced-self-loathing-and-stress-fueled-flash-fic! Enjoy!!!!

He was waiting in Dan’s room when he got home. Standing, the rain still rolling off his jacket in droplets, pooling on the floor beneath him. He regarded Dan with tired, angry eyes. Eyes that had seen too much. 

“You got a lot of nerve, showing up here.”

“It’s my house.”

“Yeah? Well it was his house too.” 

Dan didn’t reply, but began removing his coat, also wet from the rain. “I want to be alone right now.”

“Alone? You want to be alone. That’s funny.”

“Why is that funny.”

“He was alone too. You left him alone.”

Dan turned and faced away from the unwanted guest. He closed his eyes. “It… it wasn’t my fault.”

“Oh? Then who’s fault was it, dumbass? His? Everything was his fault, wasn’t it? When you ran low on groceries, when the uber didn’t arrive on time to take you to the airport, when the electricity bill wasn’t paid… what did he trip on, again? A lump in the carpet? Was that his fault, too?” 

“Shut up.” Dan said again. He didn’t want to look at the man, he didn’t want to gaze into those hateful eyes. “I’m tired, please go away.”

“Go away? I’m not leaving. I want to talk more about how you left him alone.” 

“I don’t.”

“Funny. You don’t get a say in it.” He leaned against the wall. “You ever consider, Dan, that Phil never knew that you weren’t thinking about him when he died? He was thinking of you.”

“He was unconscious.”

“Then he was dreaming about you. Why wouldn’t he be? You were the last one he saw alive. You two were always thinking of each other. What a shame. What a shame you weren’t thinking about him when it actually counted.”

“You shut up. You don’t know anything.” Dan said, clenching his hand into a fist. 

The man’s eyes flickered down to the fist. “You gonna hit me? What good would that do. You have to accept the situation. While he was dying an undignified death on an operating table, you were out getting your ass grinded on by some twink at a nightclub. Proud of yourself, Daniel?”

“No.” Dan sat down on the bed, feeling like he’d just gotten the wind knocked out of him. “The surgery was just a flyby, to set his femur. Two hours, tops. Then I was gonna be back. I was gonna be back there for him when he woke up.”

The unwanted sat down next to him. “Oh, you’re pathetic. You should have been waiting for him the entire time.”

“But I still can’t control complications. That’s what it was. Complications during surgery. Some marrow… it entered his blood and went to his heart. Nothing I could do to stop that. Even if I was there, in that waiting room or by his side, it would have still happened. ”

“His heart you say? How appropriate.”

“I don’t want you here anymore. I want to be alone. You’re being unfair and unkind and I don’t need that right now.”

“He gave you the best years of his life, and vice versa.”

“At least we have those memories.” 

“And no time to make anymore.” The man’s voice seemed to echo from all around him in the small room, his words breaking down every wall and barrier he’d built since the death. Dan wiped his eyes. “You could have been so much more. You both wanted it. You were just too scared, because that’s what you are, pathetic.”

“Go away.”

“He reached for your hand right before he fell, too. Did I mention that?”

“You weren’t there.”

“ But I’m not wrong, am I? You could have saved him. But you were too scared to touch him. Why were you scared, Dan?”

“Shut up.”

“Those were a lot of stairs to fall down. Lucky it was just his femur.”

“I waited with him while the ambulance came.”

“He sure was in a lot of pain. And what did you want to do? You wanted to hold his hand, cup his cheek, make sure he knew how much he cared.”

“Was I wrong for wanting to do those things?”

He paused. “You were wrong for not acting on that impulse. And now he’s dead, and he died not knowing the truth, and that’s on you.” 

“Get out.”

“You should have kept him from falling down the stairs. You should have grabbed his hand. You should have held it in the ambulance, and been there in the waiting room. You should have been there when he died. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE WHEN HE DIED!” 

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!” Dan shouted, grabbing the nearest object to his left- a glass cup- and hurling it at the unwanted guest.

Glass pieces went flying everywhere. The mirror shattered. 

Dan was alone.


End file.
